


Seashells and Mermaid Scales

by Usagisama68



Series: LU Author Appreciation Project 2020 [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: But also babey, But this is island bros bonding time, Legend is secretely a softy, Mermaid Legend, Protective Legend (Linked Universe), The other Links are mentioned - Freeform, Wind (Linked Universe)-centric, Wind is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagisama68/pseuds/Usagisama68
Summary: The monster had frozen mere inches away from him. He stared in shock as a sword was pulled from its neck with practiced ease, leaving trails of black blood in its wake.The large body hid most of his saviour from view, except for a long tail glimmering with scales.("So is this why you don't wear pants?")
Relationships: Legend & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: LU Author Appreciation Project 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001076
Comments: 19
Kudos: 184





	Seashells and Mermaid Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [46hasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/gifts).



> This fic was written for Lottie (46hasu) as part of the LU Author Appreciation project! It was based off of this lovely artwork by them: https://nolifeart.tumblr.com/post/627741663355437056/art-piece-i-did-for-the-lu-gift-exchange
> 
> I've wanted to write about mermaid!Legend for a while now so I'm really happy to be able to share this. Please enjoy!

Wind's sigh was barely audible over the cries of seagulls above. Morning sunlight warmed his skin and he closed his eyes to breathe in the sea salt air.

It had been a few days since they were transported to his home. The overwhelming joy of soft sand under his feet and the excited cry of _“Big brother!!”_ had yet to fade, but now he was alone. 

He should be spending every second with his sister and Grandma, basking in their presence which chased away the homesickness that had plagued him every step of their adventure. Instead he was here, floating just off the coast of a well hidden part of his island. 

As much as he would love to spend the day playing with Aryll, he had to get away from the others.

He groaned and lay flat on the deck of the sailing boat he had ‘borrowed’ from one of his neighbours. She wouldn’t mind, and he had needed some time to himself. 

With the familiar sea breeze ruffling his hair, it was easier to shove aside his annoyance and properly _think_. There was something about the ocean that never failed to put his heart at ease. It had been so long since he had seen that endless horizon or tasted the salt tinted air. 

Looking back, the others hadn’t been acting that different from how they normally would. He was used to being treated differently due to his age, despite having completed more adventures than half of them. But that was nothing new. He had always been underestimated, and it’s not like he didn’t take advantage of this when it suited him.

It had never annoyed him so much before, but now he was home with a little sister who looked at him like he hung the stars. He didn’t want to be treated as a little brother around her; he _wasn’t_ a little brother. To Aryll he was big, and strong, and the most reliable person in the world. 

What would she think if she saw him being treated like a child?

Okay, so maybe running off on his own and stealing a boat wasn’t the best way he could have handled this, but it had worked. His island had known nothing but peace since Ganon was defeated, so it’s not like he was in danger anyway.

But he was still going to be in _so much_ trouble when he got back. All the more reason to put off his return as long as possible; he could already picture the 'look' on Warriors' face.

So he just laid there for a few more minutes and enjoyed the silence. 

...

Wait, silence? 

Wind sat bolt upright and scanned the coastline. Alarm bells rang through his mind, putting his senses on high alert as his heart pounded in his chest.

The seagulls had all gone quiet.

His hand inched for his sword, not daring to breathe as he eyed the deceptively calm waters. He barely managed to curl his fingers around the hilt before he was knocked clean off his feet. 

Something large and fast had struck the side of his boat. The entire vessel shook from the impact and he swore as he struggled to stand back up.

A dark shape caught his eye and he scrambled for his bow, thanking Hylia that he had the foresight to bring it.

The shadow zig zagged through the water, quick but with no clear pattern or thought to its movement. Wind smirked. That wouldn’t be enough to throw him off. 

He took a deep breath and drew back the string, following the creature for a few seconds-

Pain shot up his back as he was hit from behind. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him and staggered forward from the impact. 

_There are two?!_

His foot caught on the side of the boat and twisted as the world turned upside down. He crashed into the water, scream of pain erupting in bubbles around him, before his stunned mind could make sense of what had happened.

Salt burned his eyes, but he forced them open and ignored his throbbing ankle as he struggled to right himself.

The shadows were easy to spot as they darted around him in a mocking dance. They passed under a beam of sunlight and for a second he had a clear view of their twisted horns and bugged eyes.

_Lizalfos._

They shouldn’t be in his world!

His confusion was cut off as a spear harpooned towards him. He kicked his legs and twisted, but barely avoided getting impaled as his foot twinged in bitter protest.

A water muffled _crash_ echoed behind him. His heart plummeted as the monster yanked its weapon out of the side of the boat, water immediately gushing into the new hole.

Another blast of _something_ hit him from behind and sent him careening further from his sinking boat. He grit his teeth and struggled to right himself as his lungs burnt for air. 

They had surrounded him from both sides.

He looked around wildly, but neither made another move towards him. Instead they watched him with gleaming eyes.

Wind could almost imagine their distorted laughter. 

They were toying with him. 

Good. 

Let them play with him. Let them underestimate him. It would be the last thing they ever did. 

He tore his gaze away and kicked frantically for the surface.

His ankle protested the movement, but at least the monsters seemed happy to watch him struggle for a bit longer. He could feel their bloodthirsty eyes following him as he inched his way upwards.

Yeah, they were _definitely_ toying with him. 

The cold sea wind whipped at his face as he finally breached the surface. He gasped loudly and struggled to get air into his chest, winded and in pain.

On a normal day he might stand a chance. He didn’t have any special water gear like the others, but he was the best swimmer of the group! He knew how to fight underwater. He could- 

He sucked in a sharp breath as agony pulsed up his leg. No, he couldn’t swim properly like this and he’d spent the last few months on land for this stupid quest.

He was a sitting cucco in the water to these aquatic monsters.

But if there’s one thing he’s learnt on his adventures, it’s that you never, _ever_ , pick a fight with a cucco. 

He dived back down as a large form surged towards him. 

It seemed they had gotten bored of watching him suffer.

He held his sword in front of him and slashed as the creature darted past. 

Damn, he missed. 

A movement caught his eye and he turned to see the second lizalfos zig zagging towards him. Its eyes shone with killing intent, and he levelled it with the best glare he could muster. 

No way was he going down to a couple of overgrown lizards. 

It opened its mouth and Wind dived to the side as a blast of water hurtled towards him. He twisted around the spout and bit back a scream as he kicked hard with his injured leg.

The monster had left itself open with its last attack. This might be his only chance. 

He used the remaining bubbles as cover as he shot forward with his sword outstretched in front of him. 

The lizalfos must not have been expecting a counter attack. Or maybe he was faster than he thought.

The tip of his sword buried itself deep into the monster’s chest before it even had the chance to shriek. 

Black blood like ink bloomed in the water around them, and for a second he lost himself in the relief.

That had been his mistake. 

He noticed the gleam of metal too late.

For one heartstopping moment he could only watch as the jagged spear sped towards him.

His sword was still stuck in the first lizalfos and he pulled wildly at it for something, anything, to defend himself with.

Too slow. 

All he could do was shut his eyes and pray that it missed.

...

A gargled whine pierced through the water. His eyes shot open. 

The monster had frozen mere inches away from him. He stared in shock as a sword was pulled from its neck with practiced ease, leaving trails of black blood in its wake. 

The large body hid most of his saviour from view, except for a long tail glimmering with scales.

Wind didn’t have time to question the unexpected help as his lungs screamed for relief. He forced his gaze away and prayed the new creature really was an ally as he tried to swim, slowly and painfully, towards the surface. 

Something grabbed him from behind.

He startled and thrashed away, but froze as the action sent a sharp spike of pain through his foot. The creature simply squeezed him, gently but firmly, and began to pull him upwards. 

He didn’t have time to process what had happened before they breached the surface and he took in a massive gulp of air.

He coughed and blindly grabbed onto his saviour’s tunic, trying to wipe the salt out of his eyes. His ally was keeping him afloat without trouble, rubbing his back as Wind expelled the excess water from his body. 

“You alright, Sailor?” 

The words were laced with uncharacteristic concern, but he would recognise that voice anywhere. 

He jerked up and stared in shock as the creature- as _Legend_ frowned at him and seemed to scan his body for injuries. Wind immediately tried to push away as his brain struggled to make sense of the situation, but was stopped by a fresh twinge of pain.

“Stay still brat, your ankle might be broken.” Legend grumbled, but his tone lacked its usual bite.

“Veteran! Wha- How are you here? Are the others nearby?” He scanned the coast, but it seemed just as deserted as when he was first attacked. 

“The others are busy searching the rest of the island.” Legend frowned at the younger hero. “You should have told one of us where you were going. The captain was beside himself.” 

“I don’t need to tell you guys where I go on my own island! I’m fine-” 

“Yeah sure, if by ‘fine’ you meant monster food.” 

Wind snapped his mouth shut and looked away in shame. He heard Legend sigh, and only now realised how tired the older hero seemed. “Sorry…” He mumbled, defeated. 

Legend didn’t reply, but instead grabbed his hands and began pulling him across the water towards the shore. Wind glanced around, but there was no sign of the boat. Oh. He wasn’t looking forward to explaining what happened to his neighbour. 

There was something odd about how they were moving; far too smoothly and quickly to be normal. Legend simply kept talking, oblivious to his confusion. 

“Some locals spotted a few monsters around the coast last night. They came to tell us about it this morning, but you were already gone.”

That was news to him. He stared at Legend in shock, and behind his frown could see the concern painted clear as day. So that’s why everyone had been looking for him. 

“Don’t give me that look.” Legend scoffed. “If you want some time away from everyone, be my guest. You can take care of yourself, but against those black blooded monstrosities?” His gaze softened. “We were worried.” 

They had almost reached the shore by this point. Huh, that was really quick. Even he couldn’t swim this fast, and he was considered their best swimmer, so how was Legend moving so quickly while also pulling him alo-

Then he remembered a brief glimpse of scales amongst a cloud of black blood and pulled away from the veteran’s hold. He ignored the ache in his ankle as he scanned the water below.

He hadn’t noticed it at first, so relieved and distracted by Legend's presence that his initial suspicions had fled his mind. But now he stared in shock at the veteran’s legs.

Or rather, where his legs were supposed to be. 

Instead, a long tail painted with cerulean scales beat steadily in the water. It contrasted with the bright red of his tunic, powerful and perfectly suited for ocean travel.

A strained chuckle broke through his stunned silence.

“So you finally noticed?” Legend teased, but there was a tightness in his voice. The veteran kick- no, pushed off with one flick of his _tail_ and circled Wind once, moving more gracefully than he thought any Hylian could in the water.

 _Was_ he a Hylian? It must be an item! But he had never heard of something that changed your form completely. Could this be like the zora the others’ talked about? But the zora in Wild’s world looked completely different.

Wait, hadn’t Linebeck mentioned something like this in his tales? During long nights under the starry sky, the older sailor would often recount stories of daring deeds and strange sea creatures he had supposedly met. Wind had assumed they were all made up, but...

_“And there she was! Bathed in moonlight, the most beautiful creature I ever saw. She had a tail that sparkled like diamonds and a voice that could charm the most stout hearted of sailors. Of course, she couldn’t fool me.”_

“Mermaid...” He breathed, and barely heard Legend’s answering snort. 

“I’m hardly a maid.” He stopped swimming and looked down at himself, swishing his tail back and forth in silent consideration. “But you’re not wrong. I don’t know what I am anymore.” 

The last part was murmured so quietly that Wind was certain he wasn’t supposed to have heard it. His heart clenched and he suddenly felt bad about his previous thoughts. Legend was Legend, whether that be a Hylian or something else entirely.

A grumpy hero with a soft spot the size of the Great Sea.

He tried to swim closer, but winced at a particularly painful throb. Stupid ankle. Legend was by his side in an instant, and he watched again in awe at the quick movement. He wished he could move that fast in the water.

What he would give to be able to explore the ocean like that; to visit all the old ruins and swim with sea creatures without fear of drowning.

“That’s so cool!” He grinned widely. “Is it an item? Can you breathe underwater? Oh! Can I try it?”

Legend seemed taken aback by his enthusiasm. 

“You..don’t think it’s weird?”

“Weird? This is awesome! I bet you have so many stories about the ocean. You _have_ to tell me!”

“Er, right.” The other hero looked disoriented, and Wind worried that he had come on too strong in his excitement. But then Legend’s usual snarky grin appeared and he dragged Wind more forcefully towards land.

Wind couldn’t help but stare some more at the tail pushing them both along

“You want stories? I’ve got stories. You wouldn’t believe the stuff I’ve gone through.”

They finally reached the island’s edge; a rocky outcropping low enough for them to climb onto.

Wind placed both hands on the ledge and prepared to hoist himself up, but strong arms wrapped around his middle and effortlessly heaved him over the side without jogging his injury. 

Well, he wasn’t complaining. 

Now out of the water, he got a look at his ankle for the first time. Bright red and inflamed, it had swollen to twice its usual size and he could already imagine the purple bruising that would decorate it tomorrow. Yup, it was definitely broken. 

“Ouch.” Legend leaned over to get a closer look but made no move to exit the water. “You should get Hyrule to check that out when we get back.”

“It’s nothing a red potion won’t fix.” Wind brushed off his concerns. “So…” He stared imploringly at Legend.

“So?” 

“Stories! What’s the weirdest thing you’ve seen down there?” 

Legend rolled his eyes but seemed oddly pleased by Wind’s reaction. 

“I’ll tell you what.” The veteran pushed off from the side in thought. “First we need to get back before the captain bursts a blood vessel or something. _Then_ , maybe, I’ll answer your questions. But!” 

He paused in his swimming and pointed forcefully in Wind's direction.

“Only if you promise to keep this all a secret.” 

Wind was about to argue, after all why would anyone want to hide something so cool? But Legend was oddly serious, and the way his tail flicked in the water seemed almost nervous. They all had their secrets and he wasn’t going to expose Legend’s if he wasn’t ready. 

“I promise.” He said. Then, because that didn’t seem good enough, he thumped his chest and grinned. “Pirate’s honour! It’ll be our secret.” 

“Pirate’s honour, eh? I’ll be keeping you to that Sailor.” A tension Wind hadn’t noticed was there seemed to drain from Legend. He swam back to the rocky edge and, with one powerful swipe of his tail, pushed himself effortlessly onto the bank. 

Wind only caught a glimpse of iridescent scales in the sunlight before a strange light engulfed the other’s form. When it faded, the tail was gone, replaced with Legend’s very normal and bare legs. A thought struck him.

“So is this why you don’t wear pants?” He asked, then yelped as the other made a grab for him.

“Brat.” Legend muttered. 

The veteran tried to stand on unsteady feet, and Wind bit back a giggle when he stumbled and had to use a palm tree for support. He chose to ignore the choice swears and mumbles of “stupid legs”.

Having regained his balance, Legend did a quick scan of their surroundings before kneeling in front him.

“Well, what are you waiting for? It’s not like you can walk back to your house on that foot.” 

**~~~**

_I could get used to this_ , Wind thought half an hour later. The adrenaline had all but worn off, and with the hot midday sun beating down on him, it was almost too easy to give into the desire of a nap.

He sighed and relaxed fully into Legend’s back, ignoring the veteran’s grumbles even as he was adjusted to a more comfortable position. 

Softy. 

This was the perfect day to build sandcastles with Aryll. He couldn’t wait to get back to the house, put down his weapons, and-

Legend stumbled backwards as Wind jerked up, suddenly wide awake, and hit his shoulders in a panic.

“What the heck-”

“Back! We have to go back!” 

“Ow, brat _stop it_. Why do we need to go back?”

“I left my sword in the ocean!”


End file.
